Audio headsets are generally manufactured to communicate with a given type of device. For example, some devices rely on active signalling between an audio headset and the device to control audio functions, while other devices rely on passive signalling between an audio headset and the device to control audio functions. While software exists that can adapt the device to a signalling scheme used by the headset, such software must be loaded onto the device, and can use up processing resources at the device, as well as lead to delays in control of the audio functions as, for example, passive signalling is converted to audio control commands understood by the device.